Memories of Eternity
by Mashthekeyboard
Summary: As unmoving and as unchanged as a mountain in the river of time he watched. Can time change the unchangeable? If you could live long enough to watch eternity move what would you see? A story told as a series of short bits and pieces, memories if you will.
1. Chapter 1

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 ******since re-watching the entire anime (I have no life lol) I felt inclined toward telling a story of InuPapa. I am in no way an expert, nor do I claim to be, this story is only my own imaginings. This particular one has been rattling around my head yelling to be set free. And so we begin******

 **~Begin~**

With eyes the color of the newly risen sun, he looked at the world, full of life and full of want.

With his heart full of earnest curiosity he looked at what could be.

He watched, and he learned.

Watched the massive forms of his parents and learned that they were powerful.

Watched as they fought, learning their patterns of destruction.

Watched as they hunted, learning their ways of stalking and killing prey.

Watched as they killed, learning that they mauled where he would want a clean cut.

Watched the small humans, learning that they would try, without avail, to fight the mighty power of his kind.

He learned.

He learned that he was Toga, watching as his pack grew.

He learned that his father was to be feared, watching as he mercilessly took down any who rose to defy him.

He learned that his mother was wise, watching as she became the opposite of her mate.

He learned that life was full of death, watching as father dealt out death and mother protected life.

He learned that death was his to deal out alongside his parent, watching as the world cowered before their feet.

He learned that he found little joy in it, watching offered only pain as he wished the world was not such a duality of life and death.

He learned that he was different from them, watching the way he felt, guarding the way he let it show.

He learned that, as the sea was different from the earth, he was different from those who called him son.

 *****End*****


	2. Chapter 2

***** Still do not own InuYasha or anything else*****

 **~Run~**

Father stood at his side, a huge hound of white, towering above the trees.

"The world will cower at the feet of the Inu!" He snarled out, as he always did, huge muzzle drawn back to bare his fangs.

Along the ridge line, the other Inugami stood as sentinels with him.

The city below them was already in a panic. Their human scents were rising on the air as pure terror. While he reveled in it, he also was repelled by it. Nose down he breathed deep, blinding himself with the scent of the earth, the scent of life. Pungent with the decay of old leaves, clean with the new rain of spring. He had no love for these weak the manner in which the Inu reigned terror on them, struck him as too much. His pack was strong and fierce, none dare to stand against them. Toga, still young, reaching only their mighty shoulders dared to wonder why.

"The humans…" His father began. "Will soon wish that they had never dared to betray us!" The others howled in agreement.

Toga wondered what they had done to fuel the hatred of his elders. His young eyes looked and he wondered if they would ever stop this bloodshed?

His father, along with the others, were not claiming lands and vassals or even power. They were simply killing.

As the hounds charged, Toga did not move.

They ran, crested the hill and swept through the human settlement as a mighty typhoon of bloodshed and poison.

Toga ran as well. He fled through the trees, fields and the mountains. He ran in terror of his heritage and what he could become.

 ****End****


	3. Chapter 3

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **~Mother~**

"Toga you fear a future that has yet to be." His mother said, benevolently, as always.

Toga shook with rage and a small amount of fear. Would his father show leniency for his only son?

He could not stay, he wasn't even sure he wanted too. His elders were strong and powerful, they were to be feared, and yet he found their world to be chaotic.

"I would kill for power, I would kill for defense and to hold my land, but this?"

She looked down, her eyes low for she knew the truth. "You will leave then?"

Toga only nodded. His Father would only kill him for his insolence and abandonment.

He had fled from this war of revenge, and then stopped, to ask his mother for answers.

He had to know, for he could not understand.

"What does he seek to avenge?" He begged. A question he had asked before.

She sighed heavily, and he thought she would refuse to tell him again.

"The truth of how the Inugami came into being is a tale of misery and pain. He seeks retribution for the wrongs inflicted on him by those he once called master."

Toga only blinked several times, unable to find his voice.

His Father called none master!

"Sit my child and I will tell you how we came into being."

 ****End****


	4. Chapter 4

*****InuYasha is not mine*****

 **~Creation~**

"We are Inugami," she began. "We are Yokai, but we are not the same. We differ from other Demons as a Dog differs from the wolf. The wolf is a natural creature, granted into this world by the kami, wild, free and power unto itself. While the dog, is a creation of man."

"Humans learned that if they subjected their devoted pets…" she closed her eyes, pain twisting her white muzzle. "Their faithful and loyal guardians to a ritual most cruel, the spirit of the dog would rise to serve them and their house. Human's did this, selfishly, to harness the raw power of Yokai for themselves. They felt that where the Dog served them in life, they could continue to serve in death."

"But, as it seems the case with so much that humans touch, there was a flaw in what they created." She sighed again, laying her head against her paw in the melancholy way he was becoming used to seeing. She was fading into sorrow and despair while his Father rose higher on a wave of rage and revenge.

He waited for an answer. Which he knew was foolish. As long as he stayed he was in danger of his father's return. And yet he could not leave, not until he knew the answers she wanted to share.

"Their flaw was that their betrayal of such loyal creatures festered in the soul until it consumed them. We turned on the ones who created us." She spoke of the act as though it weighed heavy on her mind.

This story angered him, Toga recoiled in horror, heart beating wildly with outrage, what vile creatures! But for the horror in her eyes, he stayed his anger, considered her pain.

For several horrified moments, he wondered what he was, for surely he was not Inugami. Would he not be able to recall the pain of betrayal as his parents did?

Her huge amber eyes, wet with unshed tears, looked at him with sorrow. "As the years have moved us on, I have come to see the truth."

He waited for her words; they seemed to stick in her throat, as though they hurt.

"We will all soon go mad with vengeance and betrayal," She stated it plainly, a simple fact, one that she did not shy from.

Toga stood, angered and a bit afraid. "This is my fate? I will one day go mad?!" He felt betrayed by his parents, by who he was, by the humans who played with power beyond their understanding.

"No my child, I do not think you shall." she murmured. "You are from my body, a child born of the natural world, you are firstborn UniYokai, your loyalty is only to yourself and your pack."

 ****End****

 *****I went online and looked up the lore behind dog demons. They were first known as Inugami, and the manner of their creation was horrid and cruel*****

 ******(exert from the web)Folklore has it that Inugami can be conjured through a complex and cruel ceremony. A common pet dog, the more loyal the better, must be buried up to its neck where only the head remains free. Then, a bowl with food and water must be placed close, but an unreachable distance, before the dog. After several days have passed and as the dog is about to succumb to death, its head must be severed and buried beneath a busy street. After some time, its head and body are to be placed in a well-prepared shrine. Thus, an Inugami is evoked.** **However, Inugami are also said to be very dangerous to the evoker himself. Blinded by their own rage for revenge, it is often said that an Inugami's evoker may lose control of their own summoned guardian and be killed by it******


	5. Chapter 5

*****These characters are not mine*****

 **~Alone~**

He learned that other Yokai scorned his beginnings. They called him tainted. He fought, he destroyed, and he gained power and strength.

Toga proved to all who he met that he was strong.

He proved to all that he was intelligent.

As he had, long ago, he watched and learned.

He watched as yokai tricked humans, shifting their forms, to better earn trust before they betrayed and killed them.

Toga learned that he could do this as well.

He learned that this new shape offered an escape from his pure demon instincts.

Toga kept the form feeling that perhaps if he did he would not suffer the madness of his heritage.

His feet led him far and wide.

Far from the land of his birth and wide from the reach of his father's madness.

His mother told him that he was free to remain loyal to himself and his pack.

Toga had no pack; he was alone.

He hid it well, most of the time.

His nature was not one of solitude.

A deep bitterness crept into his soul; his anger shifting to those whom he blamed for his banishment.

He descended in the night upon the nearest human village.

His mind was intent on killing to satisfy the pain of emptiness he felt.

Toga's heart could not do it.

As he stalked the night, a shadow within the shadows he watched instead.

 ****End****


	6. Chapter 6

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **~Human~**

He watched these odd creatures that intrigued him.

He learned.

The humans, against the frailty of weak mortal trapping they endured, grew in a strength of spirit.

These odd creatures moved and changed even as they stood still. Their lives, so short, offered little time to grow yet somehow they did.

They were pack, in their own way. Staying together in small groups of family, within the larger group of a village and the even greater group of species.

Their little lives remained pitifully short compared to his, and yet they did take longer to die with each generation.

They moved through this world learning its dangers and passing the information to the next of their line.

In this way, they grew stronger, built better, cultivated with more efficiency and creativity.

They became more violent to defend what they built and the small families they created.

He found it oddly, admirable.

Toga knew, without knowing why, that he would defend what was his in the same manner.

He found he wanted something to defend.

He watched fascinated, as they passed on their knowledge from the elderly to the young.

It was, in an odd way, a form of immortality.

As time moved around him, he watched their generations be born, live and soon die.

With the watching of so many years, he saw a peculiar pattern of repetition.

He soon learned its name.

They were reincarnated, reborn generations later, in the divinely ordained cycle of rebirth.

A circle that he knew himself to be outside of.

 ****End****


	7. Chapter 7

*****I do not own InuYasha or any other characters*****

 **~Reborn~**

With the passing of so many, it was odd that he noticed one soul in particular.

He watched as she moved through her lifetimes.

She came almost always in the same manner, born to the local nobleman.

She would be raised surrounded by all the luxury her petty humanity could afford her.

He found it quaint that she remained above the trapping of richness.

When she came, it was always with a meekness of spirit and a gentleness of soul that stirred his mind.

She walked the world touching all around her with a gentle, kind and pure soul.

He wondered why he was drawn to something so different than he.

She was his opposite. The pure light of innocent life. Her presence soothed him in an odd way he could not quite place.

For he was the night, the darkness and the evil will of death.

With her gentle meekness, there was also a strength.

She stood proud against the world defying her parents at times.

He watched, amused to catch her in times of solitude running with gleeful abandon.

To dare tread the paths in the thick woods against her father's wishes.

To watch one human repeatedly age toward death was always sad.

But with each lifetime passing, he knew she would soon be reborn.

 ****End****


	8. Chapter 8

****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters****

 **~Small~**

Toga watched, she remained unknowing.

He never felt so inclined to be seen.

Her gentle soul would only cower from him, he did not want to see fear cloud her eyes that shone as bright as day.

Toga made sure that he was never seen.

He could not always be so guarded.

Once, when she was as small his knee, she wandered from her human guardians.

He should have let the bear kill her.

He did not.

He told himself that it was because he did not want to wait for her rebirth.

As the thing died at his claws Toga turned to where he knew she cowered.

She looked at him unafraid, smiling brightly.

Curious...

He glared, as he crouched before her, looking closely into her eyes.

He had not wanted to see the fear in her eyes but this lack of it?

It confused him.

"You are foolish human." He scolded the small thing.

She ignored him, laughing, the little human then offered up a flower that she had gathered before the bears attack.

Toga reached for it, stopping at the sight of his own hands.

Blood.

Why was it always blood on his hands?

Would he always only deal out death?

At the sound of approaching feet he stood and left the little girl where her kind would find her.

 ****End****


	9. Chapter 9

*****I do not own InuYasha or any other characters*****

 **~In the End~**

He could not remain hidden forever.

He was found, though not by the father he ran from.

The others of his lost pack asking for his return.

He did not wish to return.

"Your mother is dead," They growled at him, trying to stir his interest in their plight.

The words stung.

"How?"

"Your Father killed her in his insanity."

Toga hung his head, his affection for his sire was closer to fear than anything else.

Now it rose in angry rage, his mother deserved a better end than death at her mates claw.

Mother was right, after all, insanity was their fated end.

The West was desolation and death as his sire raised hell and damnation on all around him.

Still he had no desire to return, to do their bidding, he was not inclined to be so controlled.

"Why do you not take him down yourself?" He demanded.

With their tails low in shame he knew.

They were too weak.

Was he strong enough?

"I do not care what becomes of a land that holds no allegiance to me!" He snarled.

They cowered, minus one.

She came forward, a stunning Inu he knew from his long past childhood. Her mark, a crescent moon, stark against her white fur. Her presence exhumed an aura of power so strong that he knew she was alpha female, like his mother.

For the first time, he wanted something other than power.

"You waste your strength far from the land of your birth. You are strong," she said, a small stroke to his pride, one he couldn't ignore. "But you are an Alpha without a pack!" She snarled out at him. "If you demand allegiance you should first show you are worthy," she said, chin high as she challenged him.

He snarled at her. She had the audacity to demand that he show how powerful he was?

He rose to the challenge.

Their fight was one of legend.

In the end, she submitted to his dominance.

In the end, he knew that he needed to return.

In the end, he felt a small pang of regret at leaving the odd spark of humanity he had been admiring for so long.

 ****End****


	10. Chapter 10

*****I do not own InuYasha or any other characters*****

 **~Blood~**

Huge red eyes bulged at him, glaring in disdain and madness as lifeblood pooled around them. It sickened him while at once fascinated him too. His great and powerful father, lost to insanity, soon to be dead by his hands. Would he end in such a way? Toga hoped not, if this was to be his end he would choose another. Forge another in any manner he could.

It was not the worry of being killed by his own offspring, as he had none, it was of ending with no sense of self.

His Father snarled, gurgling on the blood that clotted in his throat, as he attempted to raise himself again.

Toga wanted to be elsewhere.

Wanted not to be the one to do this.

Wanted it to fall to another.

He was the only one with the strength.

The only one who had the power.

It was his duty.

Power and duty are a heavy burden.

Father crouched, it was a slight movement, one that might have been missed if he was not so on edge.

His beast of a father leaped at him, death in his eyes.

With less effort than it should have taken Toga dodged the snapping fangs and used his own to grasp neck. Tendons and muscles pulled and flexed beneath his jaw.

The scent of panic and fear was overwhelming, but he did not release his hold.

The iron tang of blood on his tongue made him want to retch, but still he held.

A deep whine left his father's faltering chest; Toga steeled himself against the sound; he had to be ended.

Images of entire Cites, laid waste with destruction and death, reminded him why.

A memory of far too many at his paws, killed by the noxious poison he exhumed. All of them had once been allies, some Toga's pack and friends.

Toga gripped tighter, the image of his mother, now dead, steeled his resolve all the more.

His father who once doted on his woman had, in the end, ripped her throat out.

His Father, who once had eyes as bright and golden as his own, now only looked out through pools of liquid red the color of the blood he spilled.

When the heart stopped its beating, and the lungs stilled with their last rattled breath, Toga let him fall.

Body wounded from the fight.

Soul, wounded from the duty forced upon him.

He looked at the rising of the crescent moon and howled a bitter cry to the gods who cursed him.

 ****End****


	11. Chapter 11

*****I don't Own these characters*****

 **~Silence~**

The silent world mocked him.

Like a thousand years of stillness, it surrounded him, closing in.

It was just death, something he was used to dealing out, yet this time was different.

On his knee's, head bowed, eyes closed and heart torn, he remained.

Toga blinked, feeling the wetness run down his cheeks.

Did he mourn for his sire?

His body felt numb, his heart hollow and his mind oddly still. He did not know what he felt, the empty ache was unfamiliar.

He looked down at his clawed hands, coated in the blood of his father.

When had he changed form?

A soft hand on his shoulder pulled him mind back into the present. The hand on him was pale, clawed like his own, an odd comfort.

Her presence pulled him from the pain of his existence. The stillness and silence wiped away as the air around him shifted.

The scent of a storm filled his mind and he looked at the rolling clouds.

Rain, to wash away all the blood.

Toga knew that the others were drawing near, dreaded that they would cheer his win.

There was no glory in such an act.

They all remained gratefully silent, morning an elder with him.

There will be more, his Father was not the only Inugami and it would be a mercy to end them before such a fate.

Toga stood, shouldering the responsibility that fate had thrust upon him and turned from the death at his feet to face the rising of a new sun.

 ****End****


	12. Chapter 12

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **~Mate~**

She was powerful yet she allowed him to take her.

Her submission was sweet and he reveled in it.

Yet she was, in many ways equal to him.

Together they took the shattered remains of the west and gathered them in alliance.

All of the firstborn came.

Bowed to his power and stature as Alpha.

Any who did not, he let flee.

He was not his father.

She chided him, yet that was all.

He ruled as he willed.

He called her mate.

She smiled coyly and let him.

They were drawn to each other, like powerful satellites, they circled always drawing close. Together they gathered the power and position she wanted.

Deep inside he hoped she was as loyal to him as he was to her.

Still he knew, that one day, she might drift from him. Most demons did not linger together. It was not in the nature of dogs to mate for life.

Toga wanted loyalty with affection.

Once more Toga knew he was different from the others of his pack.

 ****End****


	13. Chapter 13

*****InuYasha and affiliated characters are not mine*****

 **~Want~**

"And what is it that you want?" She smiled sweetly as she always did.

"A son."

Recoiling from him slightly she snorted "I have no desire for offspring"

"I will find another then," He stated it with as much control as he could. He wanted her to mother his child. She was strong, powerful and very intelligent. She was the only choice in his mind.

She, like he, was firstborn InuYokai. There had only been a few born from the created Inugami. The madness killed them off before they bothered, or perhaps, were inclined to sire children.

She glared ever so slightly at him. "After what happened to the first, you would take that chance?" She asked, curiosity overcoming her initial shock.

"They were a product of human meddling," He shrugged. "Neither you or I came from such beginnings, and neither would our pup."

She nodded. "Time will only tell if such an end awaits us." Usually so in control, her feelings betrayed her now. "And what would you do with a son?" She leaned into his side again, "Do you wish for one powerful enough to kill you, as you did your father?" She asked bluntly.

Toga looked to the midnight sky, stars winking at him from the heavens, pondering the question. None knew what would happen to the InuYokai, the product of human meddling and morbid curiosity.

Would he one day stalk the world as a crazed dog, killing without rhyme or reason? He looked at the female in his arms again, golden eyes looking up at him, awaiting an answer.

Would he kill her, as his father killed his mother? Was his fear so deep that he was looking for a way to stop such an end? Did he want a child of his own whelping to be forced to do what he did?

He shook his head. "No," He stated simply. "I will end myself before such was needed."

She snorted, "So sure of yourself." she mumbled. "And what…" she began slowly, as though afraid of her own thoughts, "What if you and I do not suffer, but the madness bleeds through to the next generation?"

He had no answer.

Silence soon crept around them as they sat, lord and lady of the west, pondering a future that neither could see.

"A child will not hold me to you." She smirked, breaking through the silence.

Toga growled low. "I could force you."

She only laughed at him, as she always did. "I would fight you."

The woman liked to remind him that she held no deep affection for him.

 ****End****


	14. Chapter 14

*****Still Not my characters*****

 **~Son~**

"What will you call him?" He asked her.

"I will call him son, a Father should name his firstborn," She said not even looking up from the small bundle in her arms. He never thought she could look so motherly. Her regal bearing was one that exhumed power. To see her looking with such blatant devotion and affection was, inspiring.

Toga blinked away the sudden sentiment and reached for the child. Curious what he would find, wanting to know if he would care for this small being, better or worse than his own Father?

The memories of a long-dead sire who sought to kill him marred the moment.

When a small pale face came into his view, he knew.

He would not be the same.

His son…

He looked like his mother, odd that it did not bother him, a moon upon his brow two streaks across his cheekbones.

A tiny clawed hand clenched tightly as he began squirming. Toga took his little fist in hand, noting the stripes that wrapped around his small arms, using a thumb he coxed the hand to open.

The child's Yokai pulsed and flowed within the small confines of his body, reacting to his.

The small child's power concentrated in his little hands, he could feel it as memories haunted him, and it took him by extreme surprise.

Poison claws, like the grandfather he would never know.

Small, golden eyes blinked up at him, a face so solemn and still that Toga grinned. This boy would one day be mighty.

It was not an over inflated father's affection; he could feel the child's aura right down to his bones.

"He will need to be named before the world ends." She mocked him lightly.

"Sesshomaru," He stated. Knowing, without knowing how, that it suited him.

She quirked a brow but nodded "Sesshomaru" She said, as though trying it out. "You have what you wanted from me."

Toga cast her a small glare.

"It is true," She shrugged.

"Will you abandon us?" He demanded, more than a little worried that this son he so wanted would fall into his care alone. He felt suddenly inadequate.

"No," She sighed slowly, laying her slender finger against the boy's cheek in a gentle fashion. "For now, I am content."

 ****End****


	15. Chapter 15

*****InuYasha isn't mine*****

 **~Worry~**

He glared so intently.

His small mouth pursed ever so slightly as he clutched the rock.

"Come to me." Toga said again, wanting to pull his hair in frustration. This child of his was so defiant!

"He does what he wants, but only when he wants." His mother stated plainly as she sat not far away.

Toga snorted "How could one so young be so sure of himself like that?"

She shrugged as though it did not matter "What cause does he have not to be?"

A valid question. Toga sighed, Sesshomaru had, since he was able, done what he wanted and neither of them stopped him.

He was only as tall as Toga's calf and had yet to walk, or say a word for that matter. Toga was almost positive that the boy could talk just didn't care too. Like it was not worth the effort.

A full fifty years in this world and he was already causing Toga to worry. "You said he walked for you yesterday." he accused.

She smiled wickedly "He did."

Glaring, Toga turned to the pup. "Why do you not walk to me?"

If he was so intelligent that he could be arrogant and sure, he was intelligent enough to understand a question. "I know that you can." he conceded.

The little InuYokai sniffed, smelling for what, he had no idea.

She laughed.

He glared.

And Sesshomaru took a step toward him.

Toga smiled, crouching low arms out as the little pup toddled toward him on slightly unsteady legs.

Catching him under the arms, lifting his small son high, "Was that so difficult?"

Sesshomaru's glare returned full force.

"Obviously, it was not." Toga laughed in the face of such a fierce young thing. "I know you are strong, young one," he said setting the child down again to play.

They watched as he sat, looking intently at the small lives that crawled through the earth, living in safety under the rock that supported him.

"The boy confuses me."

She smiled "He wanted you to to acknowledge his ability." she said.

Toga wrinkled his brow, "I never said he was lacking?" Unsure what she was getting at.

She sighed watching her offspring with intense eyes "He disliked being underestimated."

"Hmm…" He turned this idea over in his mind. What problems await one like him? Toga, while knowing his own power also knew his weaknesses.

Toga wondered, suddenly, if Sesshomaru would ever have the meekness of spirit to acknowledge his own?

 ****End****


	16. Chapter 16

****I don't own a thing****

 **~Attack~**

"How did this happen?" Toga demanded angry at the devastation around him. These lands were his, he protected them and the face of such destruction proved a failure on his part.

"Dragons great lord."

He snarled, he knew dragons had power, but this?

When the message came to him that the dragons were attacking and using the undead he scoffed. Who could do such a thing?

"Did any live?" he asked.

"Only a few, and only one is still conscious,"

Toga looked over the dyeing Inuyokai. It was one of his guards "Is it true?" he asked.

"The Dragons were not that many..." He began coughing harshly on the blood in his throat, "But following them was a horde of the dead, humans, beasts and even Yokia." The Inu groaned again "We couldn't kill them Lord, how do you kill those who are already dead?!" The wounded Yokai was in shock as he began to ramble in to incoherence.

"Return him to my home, see that he is cared for." Toga said, not taking his eyes from the field of destruction. "Tell the Lady of the West to double the guard and keep my son under constant watch."

"Milord?" Katachi began, Toga nodded not wanting to even speak. "How can a foe such as this be fought?"

Toga sighed heavily, "I will need a sword-smith. Gather those you trust the most to aid in this search."

"A sword-smith?" Katachi asked.

Toga walked away without elaborating as he did not really know what would come of the search for a sword-smith. What he did know was the only way to fight a sword that raised the dead was one of equal, or more preferably, greater power.

 ****End****


	17. Chapter 17

****I do not own InuYasha or anything else from the InuYasha story****

 **~*Master Sword-smith*~**

Toga glared ever so slightly at the frail looking old man before him. He looked positively senile as his overly large eyes wandered, looking everywhere but at the InuYokai before him. Toga found the demon to be more than a little obnoxious.

"This..." Toga waved a hand at the old man. "Is the best you could find?" He demanded of his men with a raised eyebrow.

"The best that you will ever find young man!" he snorted indignantly.

Toga eyed the demon with suspicion. He certainly seemed sure of himself so the lord of the west cut right to it. "I require a sword of immense power, one that can kill an army of un dead."

The old man sniggered and coughed.

Toga glared at the offending being before him.

"Un dead means not alive. Which means, young man, that being killed is really not a possibility."

For the fifth time since beginning a conversation with him Toga wanted to wring his neck.

With a substantial amount of control he asked "Then WHAT, master smith, would you recommend?"

"The un dead all have a the same issue, that issue being that their soul is locked in a dead body. Which makes the solution easy!" he grinned widely.

Toga cracked his claws in annoyance "Speak plainly old man or I will be sending your soul to the underworld!"

"That's right my boy!" The smith stood, apparently unaware that Toga was on the verge of taking his life. "Now open wide and lets get to it!"

"What in the seven hell's are you ranting about!" Toga yelled at him.

"I'll be needing a fang of course!" The smith said coming closer with a pair of pliers in hand. "A fang from one as powerful as you will be more than adequate for the task."

Toga grabbed the pliers from his old hands and grabbed his neck with a clawed hand. "I will not give you a fang until you tell me, in plain words, what kind of sword you will give me!"

The old smith giggled like a mad man and sighed "A Fang of life, for only life can banish death."

 ***End***


	18. Chapter 18

***Don't own Inuyasha, never will***

 **~*Victory at a cost*~**

Toga stood, sword in hand, blood on his claws once again but at least it was over. The dragons fell swiftly once Toga took the hell sword. His fortress was crumbling in more than a few spots. The cries of the wounded echoed over the battlefield. He was grateful that Sesshomaru and his mother at least were safe. She had a hidden castle, high above the clouds where she promised to keep their son safe.

When he joined Sesshomaru and his woman they greeted him with little joy. For though the war was won the cost was great. His pack was depleted. Not just the Inuyokai but the dragon Yokai as well were far depleted from the numbers they once were. His lands in ruin to the point where even the humans seemed close to extinction. Either that or they wisely hid from the destruction the war wrought. So many battles, one after the other, destruction and death on both sides till few remained.

The sword called too him. It echoed eerily in his mind. There was offers of power, lands and everything he could want. He just needed to take the sword up and use it to conquer the world. So'ung was vile. Its aura pulling at his mind with its hatred, he would have a scabbard made, one that could contain its wretched power. He would see it destroyed if a way could be found. None should have such a thing. It went against nature to use it, and while many felt he should wield its power for his own Toga knew it would wear away at his mind and in time he would fall to its will. Enough had died and suffered. He would carry it with him always until a better solution could be found.

The world was changing around him. What was once so constant now began a shift. Humans had always changed but now they traveled farther and created stronger alliances. They began Waring among themselves to fight for leadership. Power structures formed and they started to emulate the Demon courts and rules. Had they not lost so many in the Great war for the sword the yokai may have stamped the humans down again to their primitive ways. But as outnumbered as they were it was illogical to do that.

 ****End Chapter****


	19. Chapter 19

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliate character***

 **~*Egg*~**

With spring rolling in on a wave of much needed rain the visual reminders of war were washed away. Humans began to show themselves again, small villages soon followed by mansion and road much traveled. Toga chose to ignore the humans they meant little in the scheme of things and he had other worries on his mind. One such worry was his willful son. Sesshomaru was on the cusp of maturity, what humans would call teenager and he needed a lesson in humility. Toga was wondering how he could teach his son to think beyond his own selfish wants when a peace offering arrived from the defeated dragon Yokai.

Twenty some odd dragon eggs had arrived and Katachi the stable master was huffing about how they would house them.

Sesshomaru, ever curious wandered away from his sword practice to see what was happening. "What are they?" Sesshomaru asked, peeking over the edge of the box.

"Dragon eggs," Katachi said as he pulled them out carefully.

Sesshomaru blinked several times. A sign Toga had come to know meant surprise. Toga crossed his arms and waited to see what his son would think, what he might do also made Toga hold his tongue and watch.

"Why?" He finally asked.

Katachi at first didn't answer. But when Toga made no move to answer the question he shrugged. "Ryūkotsusei sent them, a part of the peace pact." The stable master said grunting under the weight of one egg. He moved to place it withing the makeshift nest they had waiting.

Sesshomaru's small eyes went a fraction wider; Toga knew why, the boy had seen some of the fights. "How big will they get?" he asked, unable to hide the amazement in his voice.

"These are not of the same caliber as you are used to seeing young Lord," Katachi began, lifting an unusually large one, "These would be more akin to lizards, suitable for mounts and the like."

Sesshomaru nodded watching as the biggest egg was gently set in its spot. The young boy, reaching only his chest, followed the largest one. He circled it, a clawed hand running along the shell, his eyes showing an emotion Toga knew. The boy wanted.

"What are you thinking?" Toga asked crouching near the egg alongside his son.

With his small striped claw resting against the egg Sesshomaru closed his eye's. Toga waited. Sometimes his son seemed to need extra time to arrange his thoughts before he spoke. "May I have one?" Sesshomaru finally said not looking away from the green speckled egg.

Toga blinked a few times, to answer swiftly would do the boy no good. His mother already gave him too much. "You are young still…" Toga said, testing his sons resolve.

Sesshomaru lifted his small chin. "I am more than a hundred," he said eyes hard. He was determined if nothing else. Still to have a mount of such caliber would be a good thing. And if he was made to care for it on his own? This could be a valuable lesson.

"I will consider." Toga offered.

Sesshomaru stared, unblinking into the eyes of his father before lowering his gaze in submission to his decision.

 ***End Chapter***


	20. Chapter 20

*** I don't own Inuyasha or its characters***

 **~*Pride*~**

"They are what I want!" He snarled, baring his fangs in defiance.

Toga was impressed against his better judgment, even taking pride in the child's convictions. For weeks he had hovered around the largest egg. Yet upon its hatching he was sure the boy would abandon his desire for the dragon it held. The Dragon turned out to be an anomaly, different and freakish even. A Two-headed dragon was unheard of.

Katachi was convinced it would die within a short time anyway. To subject his son to the inevitable pain of loss would be heartless, he was told.

Toga, however, felt different. He would not let the boy know that he was ready to let him have them. He needed to fight for what he wanted and then time would tell if he had the ability to feel for others.

"I will not harm them boy." Toga said, the pup was curled around the little two-headed dragon protecting them with his body. "Stand and do not cower." He added, glad to see Sesshomaru stand hesitant but still head bowed. "Tell me what would you do with them?"

"I will keep them." He said after a moment's consideration.

"To what end?" Toga pressed.

Sesshomaru dug his toe into the earth in indecision. "Katachi said they would be big enough to be mounts." He said, eyes looking up hopefully, Toga remained silent waiting for more affirmation than that. " I will train them. they will be my mount" Sesshomaru finished.

Toga repressed his grin. "It will fall on you alone to care for them," He warned.

Sesshomaru nodded once. "They are mine," he said solemnly.

"So be it." Toga nodded, standing he moved back. Sesshomaru relaxed, turning again to the two-headed dragon with determination in his eyes.

"Milord, if I may?" Katachi muttered, Sesshomaru had incredible hearing already. With a slight nod, they moved farther back. "I wonder if I may know what to expect with this new decision." He asked, head down.

Toga sighed, Katachi had, after all, wanted to have the oddity put down. "Whenever he's around, he is to do all of the work and care for the beast."

Katachi nodded, "And when he is not?"

"Then I expect you to care for them as you will for the others," Katachi nodded again though Toga knew that he was not particularly keen on the idea. "My son has a high level of arrogance and self-assuredness. In this, he will be made to think outside himself."

"But it will be little more than a pet?" Katachi, still not looking his Alfa in the eye, confusion evident in his tone.

Toga did not answer, only left.

Small steps are sometimes needed to learn.

 ****End chapter****


	21. Chapter 21

***I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters***

 **Demon form**

"Why can I not have the demon form you have?" Sesshomaru insisted as he stomped into the study his face screwed up in frustration. He was getting tall these days, reaching Toga's shoulder, they would soon be the same height.

The question caught Toga off guard and he only blinked several times as he considered the question. "How do you know that you cannot?" Toga asked diplomatically.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "I have tried." he finally admitted, head hung in defeat.

"In what way have you tried?" Toga asked.

"I have seen you do it. I know how it feels.." Sesshomaru paused, and his eyes shifted as he searched for the right words. "Your Yokai, it feels more wild, more free."

Toga nodded. It was true that to maintain his human form he had to pull in and in a way shape his aura. It was not his natural shape however and that might be the issue. "Let me see," He asked, wondering if Sesshomaru could shift at all. After all, Toga was born Dog and learned to change, Sesshomaru was born in his human form.

This solemn boy of his closed his eyes and stilled his aura. A good sign, he already had some control over his power but the purpose was wrong. Toga watched as he tried changing the shape of his aura. He laughed, earning a deep glare from the boy, who seemed to take it personally.

"My boy, you are trying to shape something that doesn't bend and mold like clay."

He sniffed clenching his hands. "Explain," he demanded.

"When I shift it's not as if I am trying to change who I am, simply setting my inner demon free." Toga stood waving to his son to follow him out into the garden. "I was born as a dog is born, I was bone muscle and fur, I had four legs and ran with my parents." Toga stopped in the most open area of the lawn and turned to his child. "You my boy will have to forge your own methods because you were born as you stand before me now. Two legs, strong arms. A human shape."

That seemed to upset Sesshomaru, "I am not human!" He snarled.

Toga grinned "And I did not call you one. But you came into this world in this shape." Toga said, waving his hand from his sons head to his feet. "Stand back boy I will show you." Sesshomaru backed away and waited. "Now, the demon form has many great powers but when its set free instinct become the main thought. That is why I maintain this form." Toga enforced the idea by gesturing to his body. "While I do not forget the nature of my soul I do not let it run my thoughts. To do that would be to invite needless bloodshed and insanity." Toga mentally cringed away from the echoes of his own fathers end.

Pushing aside the thought Toga let himself free of the human shape. The world shifted before his eyes and Toga was keenly aware of all the life around him. Echoes of hearts beat near at hand. The scent of blood pulsing through the many who served his house. The Dragons in the stable smelled of food, he could shred them all... He shook away that thought even as the smell of dragon spiked with fear.

Toga turned toward his son and in the manner of dog speech asked him. "Show me what your inner demon is like."

Sesshomaru stared up at him, admiration in his eyes yet clearly unable to understand the request. So Toga shifted back instead "Well Sesshomaru what do you think?"

His son said nothing. He looked at his hands and at his legs then up as his father. "I must do what you do only backwards?" he wondered.

Toga shrugged, "Makes sense. As I said, I change into this shape, you were born to it. So show me what your inner demon is like,"

Sesshomaru nodded. His aura stiled till no more than a whisper of it could be felt. And then Toga took an involuntary step back as the change happened before his eyes. His sons eyes were closed tightly, but he guessed they were red. His jaw what the first thing to shift and then his back hunched over and withing moments he was on all fours. What shocked him more was that his size grew, not as large as he but still an impressive height. The most staggering of all was his sons aura. Once, long ago when Sesshomaru was a babe in his arms Toga guessed that he would be powerful. Now he knew that Sesshomaru would surpass him in power. He would be a force to be reckoned with and gods help any fool who stood as an enemy against him!

In the end Sesshomaru was indeed a InuYokai. He was the same silver white as his parents. His eyes burned a crimson red and he snarled and whined in an effort to speak. So Toga joined his son, together the filled the empty lawn. "I am impressed son. You are strong." He said nodding to his child.

"The power is intoxicating." Sesshomaru managed to say as he shook his head. "I can not stop thinking of killing." He looked upset.

"With time control will come." Toga barked. "Let us hunt and I will teach you what I know." Toga took off at a run, leading Sesshomaru away from those he would regret killing and into a hunt for wild animals.

 ****End Chapter****

 ****My goodness this was a long one. My goal with this fic is to make it feel as though you are watching memories. They are short and to the point, and usually under 600 words. I do hope that you are all enjoying this story. I hate to be annoying and needy but reviews fuel me, drive me forward and remind me that someone is not only reading but wanting more. I will not stop for lack of reviews I will continue regardless. Just know that I love getting them.*****


End file.
